Stuck in the Dark
by moongoddess8010
Summary: Legally Blonde. Elle gets caught in a storm and where does she go? To see Emmett. Rated T for safety. Last chapter up!
1. Visiting Emmett

**I'm trying something new! It is a Legally Blonde: the Musical story! I hope your enjoy it and please review.**

I looked around. It was raining and I was soaked. I can't believe I left my wallet and phone at Paulette's. Now my car is almost out of gas! I even don't have enough to get to my dorm. Well, I dropped off Bruiser for a sleep over with Rufus. I left in a hurry to watch my favorite show. I guess that's what I get for being forgetful. "Well, I guess I'll visit Emmett," I said to myself.

I got to Emmett's apartment a couple minutes later. He answered the door when I knocked. "God, Elle. What happened?" he asked me. "Well, I went to Paulette's house to drop Bruiser off for a sleepover, and well you know Paulette is five months pregnant and I was talking to her. I didn't keep track of the time and I realized that my favorite show was about to be on in about five minutes, so I left as quickly as I could. Then, I realized my car was almost out of gas, so I went to the gas station. I then realized I forgot my wallet, so I tried to find my cell phone and then I realized my cell phone wasn't there. So, I was getting soaked at the gas station. So I decided to come here and…….." I was rambling. "Elle, calm down," Emmett said. It was the first time I looked at Emmett that day. He had circles under his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Oh my god, Emmett! When is the last time you've slept?" I knew he was working on Callahan's divorce, but I didn't know he could work this hard. "And, oh my god. Emmett, are drinking coffee?" Emmett NEVER drinks coffee. "Yes, Elle, I'm drinking coffee and I haven't slept in days. Now come on in, and we'll try to fix the trouble you're in." That was too sweet of him.

"Do you have an extra pair of clothes?" he asked me. "Don't worry, I do," I said while pulling it out my bag. "You go change, while I go call Paulette," he told me. I headed to the bathroom. He had finally finished it! When he moved in, it looked _boring_. It was a nice light green. Surprising, it was also clean. Believe it or not, Emmett is not the cleanest person in world. Half the stuff in his apartment is filled with random stuff he got off of eBay. I don't know why. True, it mostly books, but whatever.

While I was changing, I could hear Emmett talking, "Hi Kyle! It is Emmett Forrest. Elle is here at my apartment. She forgot her wallet and cell phone at your house." I heard thunder. There was a pause. "Hello? Hello? Kyle can you hear me? Darn." _Click_

I went back into the apartment. "What happened?" I asked. "I think a phone line went done, so I couldn't finish the call," he told me. There was another thunder clap. The lights flickered a bit. "This storm is getting worse. Poor Bruiser can't stand storms," I told him. He smiled a bit. "Well, I guess you might be staying the night. They probably won't get the phones lines up until tomorrow," he told me. "That's fine," I told him.

He went back to his files, while I put my wet clothes in the dryer. I could tell he was kind of stressed. He has been since Callahan's wife hired him to handle her divorce. It was exciting for him, put I knew he wanted to prove himself as a lawyer. I walked up behind him and looked at the file over his shoulder. I said to him, "You really need to relax. All that stress is not good for you." He sighed, "Not now Elle." I answered, "Well, when you get worry lines, don't come crying to me." I noticed Emmett was about to say something when there was another thunder clap. The lights flickered a couple of times. Then, the lights went out.

**What did you think? Please Review. **


	2. At the door

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter. **

I couldn't help but shriek, the dark scares me. "Gosh, Elle, The lights only went out," Emmett said. "Sorry, the dark scares me," I said, "When do you think the lights will come back on?" I wasn't sure if Emmett knew the question himself. "Elle, it is about eleven, and the electrician for the building has to come. No one will be able to be able to contact him since the phone lines are down, and he usually doesn't work past ten," he said, "Besides, most people are already asleep." I knew he was right.

"Ok, we'll deal with the dark, but don't you have a flashlight or something?" I asked him. He went to the kitchen. He looked in about seven drawers and all the cabinets. "Um, well, I don't have a flashlight, or a candle, or matches," he said. "Emmett," I told him, "Don't you know anything about being prepared? My friend Kristine always had a flashlight and batteries for every Delta Nu in case of an instance like this. Trust me, that was a good idea," I went on, "There once was a storm when I was about a sophomore, and it was so bad that the lights went out for a couple of hours. Kristine was one of the new Delta Nus and she passed out flashlights to everyone while Kate was helping out everyone that was freaking out." I sighed. "I've never heard you talk about the other girls that were Delta Nus other than Margot, Serena, and Pilar," he said. I told him, "I was closer to Margot, Serena, and Pilar, but I just never had a good story about the others." He sat beside me. "I've never really had close friends in college, or anywhere else for that matter, before you," he told me. "Emmett, you are too sweet," I told him.

"So, how is the case going?" I asked him. "It's tough," he said, "For a guy as "smart" as Callahan one would think that he would gone with a pre-nup. He is also representing himself, and is demanding too much." I wasn't surprised. "Considering he has hit on interns that are about thirty years younger than him, not having a pre-nup isn't surprising," I said. "You know what he said to me after Brooke's trial?" he asked me. I shook my head. "He told him that it was unfair to say that I didn't hit on interns, because he thought I would flirt with you," I laughed. He continued, "So, I replied to him 'Even I did flirt with Elle, which I didn't, at least I'm twenty-six and she is twenty-three and the fact that you're fifty-three and married would make me less creepy one'". I gasped, "You did not tell him that!" I could tell that he nodded.

We talked for a while about everything: our summer reading lists, my class schedule for the upcoming year, what Paulette and Kyle were going to name their twins (a boy and a girl), I said the girl's name would probably be either Audrey or Ashley and the boy's name would be Luke, while Emmett said that the girl's name would be Laura and the boy's name would be Christian.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Emmett went up and got it, but I followed him. At the door, there was an old man, probably around sixty-something, wearing a Red Sox baseball cap and had a flash light in his hand and a little girl, I guessed it was his granddaughter, that was about ten. "Hey there Emmett," the old man said, "Me and Bella here were watching the Red Sox game when the lights went out. I decided to check up on all the neighbors if their lights went out, too." Emmett replied, "Well George, I was working on a case when the lights went out, and they are still out everywhere. The phone lines are down too. I don't own a flashlight or any candles, so Elle and I have been stuck in the dark." George finally noticed me, "Well, what is a pretty lady like you hanging out with the likes with Emmett?" he jokingly said to me. The little girl, Bella, looked at me, "Are you two dating?" George laughed, "Bella, it isn't nice to ask people those type of questions." Emmett laughed a bit. I wasn't sure what to say to that, but I replied to them, "No, Emmett and I aren't dating, we're just friends. I just got stuck in the rain, so I decided to visit him." George laughed a bit, "Well, Emmett, I have to see how everyone else is doing." Emmett shut the door and shook his head. "I'm honestly shocked that George didn't ask that question," he said, "He asked me a million questions when I moved in: if I was still in school, if I had a girlfriend, etc. When I told him I was a lawyer, he asked me why I wanted to have a slimy job like that." I laughed. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, considering Bella asked that question about us," I said, "I wonder why she asked that."

"Um, Elle, isn't kind of obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"Why she asked that question."

"Please explain why it is obvious."

"You are at my apartment, its late at night, we are around the same age, I could go on."

I looked at him, and rolled my eyes. Though, he did look very cute with his shaggy hair and sheepish smile.

"Elle, can I tell you something?"

**That's it for today. I originally had Callahan at the door, but I wanted more of comedic angle for the story, so I came up with the idea with George and Bella. Please Review!**


	3. The Truth

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I spent most Christmas Eve and Day with family and I didn't have a computer with me. This will be the last chapter of Stuck in the Dark. Please Review. **

"Elle, can I tell you something?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure, anything."

"First, let's sit down."

"_OK."_

_Why is he acting so strange?_

"Elle, I'm going to be completely honest with," he sounded nervous and he was pacing, "I don't care if this ruins our friendship, but I have to get this out."

"What's wrong?"

"Elle, I know we've been friends for so long, but," he sighed. Then, I heard him mumble something.

"What did you say?"

"Elle," there was more muttering.

"Emmett, I seriously can't hear what you are saying."

"I'm in love with you. There, I said it."

I was in complete shock! How long had this been going on?

"For how long?"

He sat next to me.

"It took a while. I really started to fall in love with you after a couple of months helping you study."

We sat in silence for a minute.

I looked him in the eyes. "Well, Emmett, I'm going to be completely honest with you," I said, "I am utterly, madly in love with you."

"You are?"

I nodded.

We were staring at each other when I decided to do something crazy. I grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer, leaned in, and kissed him. I could tell he was shocked at first, because he didn't start kissing me right away. But after a second, he started to kiss back. We parted for air. The lights started to flicker. Then, the lights came on!

"Omigod, I can't believe it!" I said.

"Me neither."

I looked at him again. He had on the biggest smile in the world. He smirked at me, then pulled me in and started to kiss me again. It just goes to show, maybe the dark helps bring people together.

**Omigod! I'm finished! Please review. If you like this story, read my other LB story, The Apartment. Also, if the ending wasn't very good, I'm sorry. It's twelve- twenty seven at night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to finish this. Again, Please review. **


End file.
